At present, a fuel cell vehicle which runs when driven by the power of a fuel cell as a driving source has been suggested and put to practical use, the fuel cell being configured to receive the supply of a reaction gas (a fuel gas and an oxidizing gas), thereby generating the power. When a certain defect occurs in the fuel cell as the driving source of such a fuel cell vehicle, energy for driving cannot be obtained.
To solve the problem, in recent years, various technologies for towing the fuel cell vehicle having failure have been suggested. For example, a technology is suggested which employs an emergency switch for unlocking the tires of the fuel cell vehicle to be towed so that the tires can freely rotate (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-119330).